Gul'dan quotations
The following is a list of 'quotations '''from Gul'dan. Interactions (start of game) ;General * "Prepare yourself, our enemies' suffering shall soon commence." * "The tides of war encroach, are you ready to meet them?" * "An eternity of darkness awaits those who challenge me." * "Their souls will feed my power!" * "We shall deliver these fools a sermon on suffering." * "My plans are coming to fruition." * "This battle is meaningless, the power of the Nexus is all that matters." * "Do not concern yourself, my fate is beyond your feeble grasp." * "Most excellent." * ''(laughs) "This will prove most exhilarating." * "Squelch your jibbering, fool!" * "You may cease your yammering at any time. Now, for example..." * "Good to see I've not been forgotten." (if other character begins interaction with "Oh, it's you"-type) * "Never." ;Alarak *"This realm will tremble with our coming." *"It seems once more, the burden of victory falls upon me." ;Angel (Archangel Diablo Tyrael Malthael Imperius Angelic Valla) *"Darkness Incarnate allied with a being of Light. How.... Whimsical." *"Your posturing does not impress me, being of Light." ;Auriel *"Hope, when corrupted, is a potent source of power. And it seems you are filled with it." ;Burning Legion Demon (Dreadlord Jaina Mal'Ganis) *"The Legion is here, my plans will have to accelerate." *"As the master wishes." ;Cho'gall * "It is time, Cho'gall. Join your master in battle." * "Should I, now? You must tell me all about this later." ;Diablo 3 Demon (Demonic Auriel Azmodan The Butcher Diablo Demonic Imperius Mephisto Demonic Tyrael) *"Oh, what manner of demon are you?" *"A being whose darkness mirrors my own... Fascinating." ;Horde (E.T.C. Rehgar Sylvanas) *"You served me once, do so again." *"I have the power to bring us victory, what would you give to have it?" ;Illidan *"The thief who calls himself Lord. Do you desire my power or do you only take from the dead?" *"Do you greet everyone with such contempt? Or just those whose power you've stolen?" ;Medivh *"Ah. The so-called Guardian." (laughs) "How fitting that we are allied once again." *"Indeed. This time, I shall bring it fully to ruin." ;Murky *"Ugh. Murlocs. Foul creatures." *"There is much hatred in you, but you could be so much more.... drink, Murky. Embrace your destiny!" ;Rexxar *"Do not presume to speak to me, half-breed." ;Thrall *"The son of Durotan. I pray you are not as disappointing as your father." *"Save your threats, boy. You haven't the tongue for them." Interactions (within the game) *"Revel in the slaughter." (commending a kill) *"Good... Good." (commending a kill) *"Their death is our fount of power." (commending a kill) *"To the healing fountain with you." (if noticing an ally with very low health) *"Your death will not benefit me, Heal... Go!" (if noticing an ally with very low health) *"Life essence, this is your doing, I assume." (if healed) *"Ah... Good." (if healed) *"Continue to serve me, disciple." (if healed) *"I am your nightmare." (taunting) *"I will bring you to your knees." (taunting) *"Your soul shall be mine." (taunting) *"I expect no less than total victory." (complimenting) *"The master will be pleased." (complimenting) *"Our enemy thinks us conquered, reveal their error." (if all 5 heroes in Gul'dan's team, including himself, die) Kills ;Regular responses * "Your suffering has only begun." * "That was a mistake." * "Your soul will serve me well." * "Whatever is left of your power... Is mine." * "Crushed, body and spirit." ;Arthas *"Look at what you've become, twisted beyond recognition." ;Auriel *"(laugh) Our enemy is hopeless." ;Burning Legion Demon (Dreadlord Jaina Mal'Ganis) *Your fel energies will serve me well, demon. ;Cho'gall * "Ever the student, never the master." ;Demon (Demonic Auriel Azmodan The Butcher Diablo Demonic Imperius Mephisto Demonic Tyrael) *"Demonic energy, hmm Familiar yet different." ;Human *"Yet another pale dog brought to heel." *"If only these worthless humans can fight as well as they die." ;Horde (E.T.C., Thrall, Rehgar, Sylvanas, etc.) *"You know better than to trifle with me." ;Paladin (Uther Yrel) *"A Paladin... Your corpse may be of use." Clicked *"I will not be denied!" (upon selection) *"You address the darkness itself." *"Watch your words, whelp." *"The Nexus is a conflux of power, but what purpose does it serve? And more importantly, how can it be made to serve me? Pinging NOTE: The following quotes are said if Gul'dan pinging is not an AI hero. *"Enslave these mercenary fools." (pinging merc camp) *"This weakling needs our help." (assisting teammate) *"Assist me!" (pinging for assistance) *"If i die, you will be to blame." (pinging for assistance) *"Lay claim to the objective." (pinging for capture) *"This must be ours." (pinging for capture) *"Look out!" (danger) *"Danger stalks us from the shadows." (danger) *"Gather them quickly." (collect) *"Take as many as you can." (collect) *"Defend this structure." (pinging for defense of structure) *"Prepare our defenses, this structure must survive." (pinging for defense of structure) *"Do not let them take our watchtower." (pinging for watchtower) *"Shatter that structure to its foundations." (pinging for push vs enemy structure) *"Bring down that structure." (pinging for push vs enemy structure) *"Defend our core." (pinging for defense of team core) *"My foe has fled, expect a surprise attack." (foe missing) *"Kill this wretched hero." (targeting hero) *"I will be upon you shortly." (on the way) *"On the way." (on the way) *"Flee quickly you fools!" (call for retreat) *"Get away!" (call for retreat) NOTE: The following quotes are heard if the Gul'dan pinging is an AI hero *"Attack! Subjugate them all!" (attack) *"Yes! Crush them under our heel!" (attack) *"Bleed them dry." (attack) *"Mercenaries, you will obey Gul'dan." (merc camp) At Shop ;Before purchase *"And what are you looking at?" *"Fulfill your destiny and worlds will fall before us." (if lingered on) *"Just imagine the terror we could unleash together." (if lingered on) ;Upon purchase *"Now we will let loose the tide of darkness." ;After purchase *"You... I remember you." *"What exactly are you up to?" (if lingered on) *"Do you have questions, about life? Your place in the cosmic order? What would you give for the answers." (if lingered on) ;On trial mode *"A demonstration? Very well, I have much to show you." *"Yes, set your trials before me. They will each fall in turn." Moving *"I will not be denied." *"Let the suffering commense." *"The time has come." *"Disorder gives way to the Fel." *"Fitting." *"This realm's power will be mine." *"Infinite possibilities." *"Yes..." *"The ritual begins." *Mine is the only way. Attacking *"Embrace the shadow." *"Your soul will suffer!" *"You will lose... everything." *"It will all be over eventually." *"Your death will be excruciating!" *"Bask in my glory!" *"I will bleed you dry!" Humorous These lines can be heard if Gul'dan is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: *"Does anyone know when these spikes grew out of my back? You would think I would remember something like that." *"I'll have you know Death Knights were my idea first, and for the record, most of Ner'zhul's aren't even dead! It's complete lunacy!" *"Do not test me, mortal! I've more power in my skull than you do in your entire body! Heh. Just ask Illidan." *"A true Warlock doesn't need to summon Infernal Horrors... When they are the infernal horror." *"Poke not the darkness, lest the darkness poke you." *"You're saying there's an alternate timeline version of me loose upon the cosmos? (laughter) ''You are all so very doomed! They don't even know what to do with just ''one of me!" *"I once was the head of a secretive council that controlled the Orcish Horde from the shadows. I called it... The Shadow Council. Shut up! Naming things is hard!" *"When the Warlock clans first began their training their primitive incantations could barely summon spiders. Summoning a demon, pfft. Merely a dream." *"And back then, 'daemon' had an 'a' in it, like I intended! It looks more mystical that way." *"Those with power must wield it without fear. And if that power allows you to cast fear upon others... Well, that's a nice bonus." *"I am Darkness Incarnate! Soon you shall all-" (phone ringing) "Always the worst timing. I'm so sorry, hold on... Who is this? Darkness who? Oh. Umm... Hmm... okay. I'm being sued for trademark infringement. Now that's evil." *"The Hand of Gul'dan is a monument of fire and fury, a symbol of the Horde's eternal allegiance to the Fel! And it is also the name of a spell. What did I say about naming things?!" *"Don't let others fool you. It is much easier being green. In fact, (bubbling sounds) ''why don't we talk about it over a drink?" ''(laughter) Heroic Abilities ; *"Bear witness to the dark master's power!" *"The shattering is upon you!" *"Your time is at its end!" *"Beautiful" ; *"Know the true essence of fear" *"Spineless cowards!" *"Run, weakling! Run!" *"Your mind... So... Feeble!" Category:Quotations